Typically, a number of software applications can be run on a computer system during its operation. Because network problems, unstable vendor software, bugs within an application, conflicts with other applications, or the like, may cause one or more of these applications to fail, the applications must be maintained in order to ensure proper operation of the computer system.
Previous techniques and systems for maintaining applications in a computer system were problematic for various reasons. For example, according to one technique, a system administrator was required perform the required maintenance, for example, by manually deactivating and/or restarting applications in response to a failure. Such work was both time-consuming and an inefficient use of the administrator. Furthermore, for a network comprising a plurality of computers, the system administrator was required to log onto each computer separately in order to perform the necessary maintenance.